The Unexpected Rival
by midnight22469
Summary: Sonic/Twilight What if Bella had a rival for Edward and the rival was a vampire? What if the two vampires were perfect together? What is Rouge hiding? This is my first fanfic so I need lots of reviews. Sorry its short for some chap. Ask if confused.
1. the interupted hunting trip

**The Interrupted Hunting Trip**

It was about midnight. The grass was wet on their paws after the evening rain. Everyone waited in their positions. The cool breeze tickled the fur of the hunting party. Seven animals were waiting for the leader, a white panther, to give the signal. The white panther waited to check if the elk suspected the ambush. When she was positive they didn't, she nodded to her 2nd in command, a purple mountain lion, to begin the hunt. A blue raccoon, a cream rabbit, and a pink cat sunk your teeth into the elks' tails, and then quickly ran to the bushes as they began to stampede. The elks ran towards a tan wolf and the mountain lion. The two animals attacked the prey, but missed their attempts to jump on the elks' back. The elks ran to the panther, who leaped at the perfect moment and bite into the biggest buck's throat. The buck fell and it was all over.

"Great catch Rouge!" the mountain lion exclaimed.

"Lucky I got a bird's eye view," a purple phoenix stated.

"I'm sorry you didn't do any work Wave. I really did give them a chance to escape," the panther apologized.

"That's okay. You know how lazy I am."

The panther, mountain lion, and wolf crowded around the elk. Everyone stared as the panther took the first bite. If the buck tasted of sickness, they all had to hunt the elk again. The panther chewed slowly, swallowed, and took another bite. The six animals relaxed. The wolf and mountain lion advanced to get their share of the elk, while the other four animals walked off to forage for fruits and fish. A rustle in the woods caught the panther's attention.

"Everyone defense formation," she commanded.

The panther, mountain lion, wolf, and raccoon made a protective circle around the phoenix, cat, rabbit, and their prey. A human-like creature jumped from the woods towards the mountain lion. The panther leaped in the way. She landed on her back with a vampire held on her legs.


	2. meet the babylon rogues

**Meet the Babylon Rogues**

The white panther stared at the vampire that was growling and baring its teeth at her. This was the vampire she was looking for. After a few seconds, reality kicked in; she was in a fight letting this vampire disrespect her, and she wouldn't have that. She evilly smiled, confusing the vampire, and then pushed him off so hard his back hit the tree upside down.

Before the vampire hit the ground, the panther looked at her coven and nodded. All seven of the animals on their hind legs and were surrounded by mists of different colors. The vampire watched in complete amazement. When the mists cleared, there no longer stood seven animals but the seven members of the Babylon Rogues.

The vampire looked at them with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. The leader walked slowly up to the vampire. She didn't want to scare him after her transformation.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" asked the leader.

"Who wants to know?" answered the vampire.

"Pardon my manners, please, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rouge. I wish to see your family, Edward. If you don't mind?"

"You're Rouge? Rouge, leader of the Babylon Rogues, why would you want to see my family? You're from royalty. "

"We have important matters to discuss."

"Just try to keep up," challenged Edward with an evil grin before he bolted through the woods towards the house.

"They always challenge us," sighed Rouge, "Tikal, you will lead us for you are our fastest runner. Come on! Let's show him what we're made of!"

The Babylon Rogues ran after him and in a quarter of a second they caught up to Edward. Tikal gave Edward a challenging smile. Edward ran faster. In a quarter of a second, she was in front of him and the distance was getting longer by the seconds. He used all his energy, but he still wasn't fast enough to get in the lead again. After five seconds, they were inside the Cullen's house. Carlisle was surprised to see Edward run inside with seven strange women.

"Edward, what's all this?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, this is the Babylon Rogues! Leaded by Rouge, the first vampire, born in 995!" he exclaimed.

"Allow us to officially introduce ourselves," Rouge requested.

Carlisle nodded. Everyone stepped forward in turn and announced who they were.

"I am Marine, lord of ice."

"I am Cream, priestess of wind and plants."

"I am Amy, lady of love."

"I am Tikal, ruler of water and lightning."

"I am Wave, monarch of earth and diamond."

"I am Blaze, princess of fire."

"I am Rouge, master of darkness, princess of hell, princess of heaven, and leader of this coven."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, but we must get down to business. The school system starts in a month.

"What do you want," Carlisle asked confused.

"We want to know if your family is interested in signing a blood contract. If you sign, we both will share many benefits." Rouge stated with another evil smile.


End file.
